fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Usaitar Zakihara
Usaitar Zakihara (aka The White Soul Reaper) is a charater from the series Bleach: The Forgotten, a Shinigami and is the main antagonist in the first fanfiction, written by ratiasu724. Appearance Usaitar, unlike others, has a very unique design. He has medium-length, pure white hair, bright red eyes and a very pale skin tone. He also has a large scar running diagonally across his face. He wears normal shinigami wear, except everything is white. Personality Unlike his sister, Usaitar acts disrespectful to anyone he encounters, and takes on an egotistical mood even when alone. He rarely shows anyone equality, seeing himself as better than everyone else, and shows no remorse for fallen allies. He is shown to be insane, and acts quite maniacal when in a position of power. Usaitar has also shown a love of battle, wanting his opponents to get stronger as so he can battle at a more equal level, although he despises it when he is defeated. A notable trait shows that he even uses people's emotions to blackmail them into doing things he wants, as seen when he forces Emperatriz Endriago to remember him from her past by slyly hinting at things. History 600 years before One Thousand Pieces, Usaitar, and his twin sister Ratiasu, both entered Soul Society Academy together. Both were unmatched in a particular trait: Usaitar in power and Ratiasu in speed, and because of these traits, they were both declared prodigies at an exceptionally young age. It is whilst at the Academy that Usaitar met a female shinigami, who would later become the arrancar Emperatriz Endriago, who had a crush on him. Whilst Usaitar knew this, he didn't think much of her, merely insulting her in his head every time she did something noticeable. Eventually, Ratiasu's skills were noticed, and she was invited to join one of the four noble clans at the time. Whilst she didn't want to leave her twin brother, Usaitar urged her to go, thinking it a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Soon after, Usaitar started to get bored with the triviality of the academy without his sister. He always came out on top, and the other students started to hate him for his raw talent. These factors forced him to request that he take the graduation test early, which he passed with ease. He thus came into the Gotei 13 before his sister, under Squad 13. However, his squad-mates disliked him as much as his academy peers, which drove him to slay his captain in front of them, thus fulfilling the requirements to become captain himself. As a captain, he became power-hungry, spending most of his time in the library, studying for ways to make himself more powerful. He forced the promotion of the shinigami-Emperatriz, becoming his lieutenant after finding out he was captain, so that he could have at least some communication with his squad through her. However, when confronted with two of the then-unknown arrancar, his lieutenant sacrificed herself for Usaitar, who ignored her dying breaths. When Ratiasu entered the Gotei, Usaitar didn't notice, ignoring her completely, immersing himself fully in research. His time researching came to a halt when he discovered an old book of forbidden spells. In the tome, he read up on a spell that enforced his zanpakuto to practically god-like levels. All that was necessary were souls, a total of ten lieutenant or captain class and one-hundred lower power shinigami to cast the spell. Thus, he went on a rampage, massacring all the needed souls, known later as 'The White Massacre'. He took all he needed, and his power grew to unprecedented levels. The spell however caused his skin to bleach pure-white, so he started to be referred to as 'The White Soul Reaper', as he wore nothing but white to match his new look. However, he continued to kill, even when his sister stood in his way. He stabbed her, gravely injuring her, but saw who he was attacking eventually, backing off. At this time, many of the higher-tier shinigami were dead, but one captain saw a chance, and sacrificed himself to smash Usaitar's zanpakuto into one thousand pieces, which were later scattered. Usaitar was then subdued and banished, but later returned at times to search for the missing pieces. 500 years after his search started, he had found nine-hundred and ninety nine pieces of his original zanpakuto, and had already assembled it, which took another 90 years. Seeking the last piece, he gathered an army of hollows and arrancar from Hueco Mundo, attempting to storm Soul Society to find it, or get information on where the last piece was. Along the way, he gathered up the Wu Jian, 5 of the most powerful arrancar Hueco Mundo had to offer, including his former lieutenant Emperatriz Endriago; her student Carmesi Vampiro; Genma Fujima's fraccion Plata Acerogarra and Circe Marreina, and the 'anti-arrancar' arrancar, Zeo Oseomartir. Synopsis The White Soul Reaper Arc Usaitar first appears when he faces off against Mayuri in the prologue, after breaking down the Eastern Gate. The fight lasts less than a second, as Usaitar appears and punches him hard and swiftly, sending Mayuri straight towards Squad 1 HQ. He formally shows himself when he breaks through Squad 1's doors, and interrupts the emergency meeting that was taking place because of his destruction of the Eastern Gate. He introduces himself and blasts a hole in the roof of the building. He then declares war and says he will lead the first assault in 24 hours, before disappearing. True to his word, he appears the next day with his invasion force. The defending Ketu, Hikari and Raven ignore his army, but challenge Usaitar himself. Usaitar swiftly defeated Ketu and Hikari, however, and defeats Raven just as easily after releasing his shikai. After this, he returns to Hueco Mundo. He makes his next appearance as Shunsui holds another assembly to explain Usaitar's history. He easily defeats them all, but is only able to capture Soifon, Shuhei and Marechiyo as the others are able to escape. He then disappears into Hueco Mundo with the three bodies. Chronologically, his next appearance is when Raven finds him and challenges him to a one on one fight again. After a close match in which Raven releases bankai and is nearly able to delete Usaitar from existence, he is defeated. Usaitar then uses Raven's spiritual energy to heal himself before Crystal and Naomi show up. They attack him out of sheer anger, and with that emotion hindering their abilities, Usaitar is able to pick them off without getting a scratch. He attempts to retrieve the bodies when Ketu, Ratiasu and Hikari show up, all three releasing bankai simultaneously. The only injury Usaitar takes in this battle is when Ratiasu flash-steps behind him and slashes him, and he defeats them with ease, healing himself afterwards. He is interrupted from gathering their bodies by a Hadou 90 spell, fired at him by Haruka. He is surprised by Haruka's power, and after she reveals her shikai, Usaitar is defeated. Beaten and bloody, but still alive, he reveals that he is Ratiasu's twin brother. However, Hisaigo reappears and stabs Usaitar through his chest, and he slowly disappears. He however vows to return and reclaim what had once belonged to him. Hisaigo Arc Thought dead, Usaitar doesn't appear again until the final moments of the arc, to reveal that what Hisaigo killed was only an image of him, and that Hisaigo is actually merely half of his zanpakuto's power, solidified. After stunning everyone, he states that all he wants is to talk, and he also isn't planning on hurting anyone, as Hisaigo had already removed the needed information from Ratiasu's mind. He heals Ratiasu, claiming that though they are enemies, they are still family, and starts to leave for Hueco Mundo. However, he is stopped by a sneak attack from Haruka, but he easily blocks it. He commends her on actually trying to stop him and states that if everyone had attacked, they could have stood a chance. He then insults them, stating that they are standing still in fear. Usaitar then tells his enemies of a fourth zanpakuto release, and orders them to get it so he won't be bored when killing them. He leaves to search for the last piece, leaving everyone bewildered. Hunt For The Eyes Of The Dragons Arc Usaitar appears halfway through to meet with Haruka, Toushiro and Rangiku at the part of the moutain that housed Haruka's 2nd eye. Toushiro takes a pre-emptive strike but Usaitar stops him effortlessly. Usaitar then claims to only have come help them find Haruka's 2nd eye, so that he can have someone powerful to fight. Leading them to it, he states that he can't get to it, and helps them to retrieve it. However, as he suggests they enter, he gets an ugent phone call and immediately sets off. The Angels' Final Fall Arc Usaitar is mentioned in name, but is not seen. True Strength Arc As Ketu, Ratiasu, Hikari and Haruka arrive to see the giant pyramid, Usaitar's voice is heard. He is then seen climbing to the top of it, whilst sending various things to stall the four. As he arrives at the top, he takes the final piece of his zanpakuto, and then releases it, creating a dimension of his own, before walking into it. The shinigami follow him, but Usaitar shows he is ready for them, with his top two arrancar at his side. He introduces them, then sends them to attack Ketu and Ratiasu, before sectioning them all off in different parts of his dimension. This leaves Haruka alone with Usaitar, and they begin to battle. Usaitar states during the battle that he finds Haruka a worthy adversary, with both equalling the other's power. Things turn, however, when he catches Haruka's shoulder, slowing her down, and even more when he overpowers her hadou 94 with his hadou 95, giving him an opening to stab her in the abdomen. After asking her to join him, which she again refuses, Matthew appears. Ketu and Ratiasu, having just finished off their opponents, appear also, but Usaitar deals with them swiftly. About to make the final blow, Matthew interferes, holding his arm back, but Usaitar cuts him to shreds. During this interference, Haruka uses the Six Bars Of Light, then sacrifices herself to destroy Usaitar once and for all, and to shatter his zanpakuto into two. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength: Usaitar is exceptionally skilled in battle, and is unprecedentedly powerful. For example, a mere punch from him was able to blast Mayuri from the Eastern Gate to Squad 1 HQ. High Intellect: Usaitar is a master planner, his invasion attempt succeeding in part due to his zanpakuto - Hisaigo - turning traitor on Soul Society. He then faked his own death, only to 'revive' at the end of Arc 2, surprising all of the Gotei. Immense Spiritual Pressure: Being a former captain, and being aided by his forbidden spell, his spiritual pressure has been stated to be unrivaled. His spiritual energy was stated to be immense even at a young age, rising to captain by slaying the former, who were powerful themselves. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: '''With a normal katana for fighting, he has become well versed in the art and can fend off against even the strongest of bankai with his sealed sword. '''Kidou Master: Usaitar boasts one of the largest spiritual pressures, making it easier for him to perform Kidou spells such as 95 without the incantation, and outmatching Haruka. Flash-Step Expert: While not as fast as his sister, he still possess enough speed to dodge attacks when needed. Enhanced Durability: '''With his monstrous spiritual pressure backing him up, he is able to come out of battles unphased, even after fighting captain after captain. Zanpakuto '''Incomplete Unnamed: The sword is a normal katana that's been bleached completely white. * Shikai: It is triggered by the command Obliterate. Shikai Special Ability: Extends it into a voulge. The only attack that it has ever seen using is Destruction Of Paradise in which Usaitar spins the voulge above his head releasing out explosive amounts of spiritual power. Completed Jigen Shukun (Dimensional Lord): Same as the incomplete sword except with one more piece fitted in. * Shikai: It is triggered by the command Warp. Shikai Special Ability: It gathers energy from the surroundings, allowing Usaitar to create and warp dimensions freely. * Bankai: Not yet achieved or revealed. Trivia * Because of the power of his spiritual pressure, no-one has been able to defeat him without sacrificing him or herself in the process * Usaitar is Ratiasu spelt backwards Quotes (To Raven): "You haven’t even seen my sword’s release form and you think you’re better than me?" (To Haruka): "You’ve fought valiantly, but in the end you were just foolish and arrogant, and that’s why you lost." (To Ketu): "We may be enemies but doesn't family always come first?" Zakihara, Usaitar Zakihara, Usaitar Zakihara, Usaitar Category:Fan Fiction